Durmiéndome con la Luna
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido, entre recuerdos y el frío, entre el silencio y tu voz, aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos, viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor. AU/One-Shot/SongFic? FrostCup (JackxHiccup) Muerte y aprender a decir Adios.


((Solo puedo decirles algo… lloren… lloren mucho, y los que lo leyeron en la pagina… ya está aquí en fanfiction adasd ;_;))

_-KonekoM-_

Advertencia: R13.

Historia en AU de Hiccup y Jack Frost.

Discleimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

**Durmiéndome con la Luna.**

**.**

.

.

**oO-Oo**

La noche es hermosa. –Sonrió con el llanto empapando sus pecosas mejillas.- Como siempre te gustaba, con la Luna llena y grande…

El joven que estaba descansando en la cama no dijo nada.

-Siempre me decías que querías viajar allá y saber si estaba hecha de queso… y… -rio con sus ojos verdes brillando.- Y que querías llevarme para tomar… -su voz se corto un momento tomando su mano, apretándola un poco.-para tomar un cristal raro que solo allí existiera, para que fuera el anillo…

Se acerco acariciando su aun mas pálido rostro, sonriendo, estaba durmiendo, durmiendo como antes gustaba verlo, ahora solo quería que abriera sus ojos para que aquellas piedras azules se movieran mirándolo solo a él.

Había pasado más de 5 meses después de aquel accidente de tránsito en el que el Jack había salido herido.

**oO-Oo**

El como siempre iba de viaje, de hecho, adoraban viajar los dos, pero aquella vez ellos habían peleado, por una tontería que ahora no recordaba.

El mayor había decidido salir sin él en dirección a Canadá, a encontrarse con su hermana, pudo haberlo detenido, haberle dicho que lo esperara, que iría con él, que no tomara el autobús que salía. Que esperara, que lo esperara.

Ahora solo podía recordar el teléfono sonar y el llanto de la hermana de Jack inundando sus oídos con la noticia del choque.

**oO-Oo**

Ahora estaba allí, parado, un joven de apenas 20 años mirando dormir a su pareja, dormir, porque era lo que hacía, había entrado en coma, nadie sabía si despertaría, aun que ya estaba dicho.

Quedo paralitico, el choque fue tan fuerte que lanzo a Jack a los asientos de enfrente, el doctor le dijo que si despertaba sería un milagro, pero que su vida ya no sería la misma, pues su columna había sufrido demasiados daños y no podría seguir con su vida normal.

Hipo desidia esperar, esperar…

Esperar.

Los meses pasaron tan rápido, ya casi todo el hospital sabio de él joven castaño que esperaba por su amado.

Que jamás volvería.

El doctor que se encargaba del caso solo podía intentar brindar su apoyo psicológico al menor, tan joven y dejándose hundir por aquello, veía como día, tras día, tras día esperaba alguna señal de él, como lo veía dormir en el sofá, leyéndole libros, cantándole canciones, platicándole lo que pasaba, y como por momentos se desmoronaba sobre él, implorándole que no se fuera.

Como cualquier medico su deber es ser honesto con ellos y lo fue, el solo pidió un plazo de 6 meses, que casi se terminaban.

**oO-Oo**

Mientras el castaño lo miro, solo faltaba un día y el plazo terminaría, rogo a la Luna que les diera un milagro, que el regresara, que estuviera con él como antes, como al principio, miro a Jack y le dijo.

-Mañana te vas… te vas de mi para siempre, no quiero perderte y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que hice, no sabes cuánto desearía poder sentir tu mano acariciándome, no sabes como quisiera poder escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuánto te amo… -Su llanto empapo la cobija de Jack durante casi toda la noche, hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y durmió.-

Y Jack pudo oírlo, pudo escucharlo, puedo hacerlo por última vez, soñó.

Fue extraño, porque Hipo logro soñar con el día que se conocieron, cuando ambos se toparon en aquel viaje y sus vidas se unieron, cuando todo cambio para ellos y la felicidad los abordo.

Cuando sus corazones latieron juntos, y así fue, ambos soñaron con ese día, cuando decidieron emprender su viaje juntos.

**oO-Oo**

Durante la noche el menor se levanto, tenía que ir al servicio, las enfermeras lo saludaron como siempre, ya todos lo conocían.

El doctor entro, miro aquello, el joven estaba tan pálido.

Tomo aquella aguja que había guardado con el medicamento, tomo la intravenosa e inyecto.

Los latidos que la maquina transmitía se detuvieron en un solo y frio sonido, el doctor por un momento creyó ver sonreír al joven.

**oO-Oo**

Cuando el menor regresaba escucho un fuerte ajetreo en el pasillo de las habitaciones, por un momento no comprendió hasta que escucharon hablar del cuarto 104, corrió a toda velocidad y allí estaban, habían intentado revivirlo, pero nada pudieron hacer.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por la tela blanca.

Su rostro se desmorono al igual que él, que corrió rápido gritándoles que él estaba bien, que no había muerto, que no podía ser cierto… que él iba a despertar en cualquier momento, que no lo desconectaran.

El doctor solo miro al menor reteniéndolo.

-Déjalo ir…

El menor escucho aquello y su corazón se oprimió con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al piso, mientras una enfermera se inclinaba para abrazarlo.

Rompió en llanto.

**oO-Oo**

El atardecer en aquel lugar era hermoso, el mejor momento para darle descanso a alguien, para el menor no lo era.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que fuera, que se despidiera de Jack, que lo dejarían libre como el siempre quiso.

El menor solo asintió sin escuchar, mirando por la ventana del hospital.

**oO-Oo**

Al final estaba caminando por la calle, sintiéndose vacio, no sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que debía continuar.

**oO-Oo**

Era tarde, los muchacho lo esperaban pero tardaba demasiado, al final el profesor Hugh decidió que sería bueno hacerlo ya.

Cuando Astrid lo vio.

Hipo venia con el llanto en las mejillas, a paso rápido, "Guy", Astrid y todos sus demás amigos lo guiaron.

Tomo entre sus manos lo pequeño que ahora era él, lo abrazo un momento sosteniéndolo con fuerza, susurrando que sería libre, que lo esperara, que el iría, lo prometía, el iría.

Abrió la tapa de la urna y la soltó en aquella colina dejando que el viento se llevara su contenido.

Cuando termino casi cae, siendo sostenido por su amiga, llorando sin detenerse.

Ahora sentía que moría, que su corazón se desgarraba y que aquel hasta luego que escucho era de su imaginación, o tal vez no.

Para aquel peliblanco no era el adiós, el lo sabía, porque ahora cuidaría de él, desde lejos lo veía, lo veía.

Lo cuidaría.

**oO-Oo**

**.**

.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
